Just Dance
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie is starting to get bored at her prom when she spies a red head. Reno/Yuffie AU oneshot for Speedy Speck. OOCness due to characters fitting the roles I assigned them.


Just Dance

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

Yuffie Kisaragi sat down on a nearby chair, breathless from all the dancing she had just done with Rude, one of her best friends. And her date to the prom, since both really didn't care about the lack of a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"So after we're done resting we should head out there again, 'kay?" Rude only gave a nod, his gaze roving over the curvy form of one Tifa Lockhart, the school's resident head cheerleader. And major bitch. She and her little posse teased Yuffie every chance they got.

"Whatever..." Rude mumbled out. Yuffie punched him in the shoulder and rolled her eyes at his typical male behavior. A flash of red at the corner of her eye caused Yuffie to turn and she saw Reno. She really didn't know him but she had heard that he was as bad as they came. He had a pair of crescent shaped markings around his eyes and the gossip was they were scars but no one really knew.

Looking back to her best friend and his fascination with Tifa, Yuffie decided to go talk to Reno before she died of boredom. But before she got out of her chair she saw the red head go outside through the two large double doors. So Yuffie followed after him in her green dress as best she could, leaving her best friend to his ogling.

Outside, Reno leaned back against the side of the school and looked up at the sky, the bored expression on his face not changing in the slightest. Why had he come here again? He really didn't like social gatherings much, preferring to hang out with his closest friends like Elena and Tseng but he had decided to come anyway. The red head chalked it up to a whim.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening, a green dress coming into view. Reno saw the short black hair but before he could see her face he heard the girl give a shriek. She had lost her footing.

Yuffie was sure she would hit the ground, her dress she had spent good Gil on ruined beyond repair but instead of a bone shattering impact she collided with a pair of warm arms. Looking up, she saw a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at her intently.

"Um...hi...I'm Yuffie..." the teenager said, embarrassed beyond belief. Curse her natural clumsiness for acting up now!

"Do you have a last name or is Yuffie it?" Reno replied with a smirk on his face.

"It's Kisaragi," Yuffie replied. Reno nodded before recognition made his eyes glow.

"Ah, you're the princess who's in Elena's class."

"I'm not a princess," Yuffie said.

"But aren't you the daughter of Godo Kisaragi, founder of Wutai Electronics?"

"Yeah but that doesn't make me royalty."

"Just a nickname princess, don't have to get so upset," Reno said. Reno then noticed he was still holding her and helped her stand again.

"A nickname eh? Well I think I'll call you Turkey," Yuffie said after a few moments.

"Pretty original...so what are you doing out here?"

"Escaping my boredom," Yuffie answered.

"Well I'll try to be interesting then, how does that sound?"

"Great...."

And so they started talking, Reno warming up to her more and more as time passed while Yuffie found her boredom passing quickly and enjoying his jokes, even if they were kind of lame.

"You know you're not as bad as they say you are," Yuffie said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Reno replied. Yuffie looked into his eyes then and gave him a wide smile.

"Since we are at a dance...you want to cut a rug?"

"Why not? I just have to warn you, I'm not the best dancer in the world."

"Me either but I think I make up for it with my enthusiasm."

"That's a shocker," Reno joked. Yuffie's eyes narrowed and he held up his hands. "Alright that was low, let's just get in there and dance, alright?"

Once the two were inside once more and as Reno was taking Yuffie's hand to lead her out to the dance floor Tifa spotted the two of them. Hips swaying with each step, she came over to them and gave Reno a seductive smile.

"Hey there handsome, want to dance?"

"I already have a partner Lockhart, sorry," Reno answered. Tifa then noticed Yuffie and she gave a loud chuckle.

"You're dancing with Flatty? That's rich! You know I can show you how a real woman dances when you're done with her." Yuffie was about to yell at her nemesis but Reno put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry were you talking? All I saw were a pair of fake breasts jiggling. Oh and you might want to lay off the donuts, your rear looks like it's about to explode out of that dress." Leaving the red faced cheerleader behind them, Reno turned to Yuffie and pulled her a bit closer as a slow song started.

"So are you still bored?"

"Not at all..." Yuffie whispered. Reno smiled and the two danced together.

They only stepped on each other's feet twice the rest of the night.


End file.
